Conventionally, there is a paper feed apparatus for sequentially feeding a plurality of laminated image receiving media towards a conveyance path. The paper feed apparatus is provided with a pickup roller, a pair of rollers, and a fixed friction section. The pickup roller sends out the plurality of the laminated image receiving media in order towards the conveyance path. The pair of rollers is arranged at the downstream side of the pickup roller in a conveyance direction of the image receiving medium. The pair of rollers is composed of a paper feed roller and a separation roller. An inclined section which is inclined in such a manner that a downstream side part thereof in the conveyance direction is positioned at an upper side is arranged between the pickup roller and the pair of rollers in the conveyance direction of the image receiving medium. The fixed friction section is fixed to a fixed position of the inclined section. The fixed friction section applies a friction force to the image receiving medium sent out from the pickup roller. However, there is a case in which the plurality of the image receiving media that is overlapped cannot be disposed/separated by the fixed friction section according to a coefficient of friction between the image receiving media and a surface state of the image receiving medium. In this case, if the plurality of the image receiving media that is overlapped is conveyed to the pair of rollers, there is a possibility that the plurality of the image receiving media cannot be separated by the separation roller and double feeding undesirably occurs.